Oh me kagome
by Sakura Tenvaiga
Summary: iam not good at summarys so ya'll just have to read and find out please no flames iam a first time story writer hope u like it please r&r well Ja Ne
1. Lost Love

> This story is called oh me kagome.... this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing.  
  
Hi there its me Sakura Tenvaiga anywho this is my first chapter...be nice please anyways on with the fic Nakura: another one of your damn speeches shut the hell up and do it right. Sakura: hey that was mean Nakura. Nakura: so. Sakura: anyways disclamer we don't own Inuyasha and Co, so don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Love "talking" ( thinking) inu-chans thoughts...   
  
Kagome was walking down Inuyasha's forest to find him. "Inuyasha you there"? Kagome asked. -no answer-then she heard voices.  
  
"oh Kikyo" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha do u love me or my stupied copy"? "You and only u, She's only a stupied shard collector". "oh Yasha"!!! Kikyo  
  
Kagme saw all of this ( why Inuyasha why) ( no no nooooo I don't want to believe it) a single tear ran down her cheek then she ran. she kept running- twigs, branches and thorns were scratching her, but she kept running until she could run no more. she tripped on a branch and fell in the mud.  
  
"why Inuyasha why i thought u loved me no more no MORE".....  
  
( meanwhile)"Huh what was that it sounded like a painful heart shattering scream huh i wonder"? "Rin stay here with Jaken i'll be back". "yes Sesshomaru-sama"  
;( Sesshomarus POV)  
  
( huh I was running through the woods when it started raining and there on the forest floor was Inuyasha's wench, what was her name again oh well)" hey u wench where's the half breed"?  
  
"I.. I.. don't know and don't care i wish inuyasha would die, he betrayed me and i hate him u here me sesshomaru I hate him," she said below a whisper.  
  
"shut up wen...." he was about to speak when she said" my name is.... kagome KA-GO-ME " (oh)" grrrrr don't talk back to me witch", he ran up to her and pined her to a tree. (oh no what have i done oh well its not like anyone well miss me)  
  
"wench don't u dare talk back to this Sesshomaru", all of a sudden she spoke." Kill me i don't care". she said in a bitter voice. Then that's when he got a look at her face, once her eyes were full of life and spirit where now emotionless and hard like his. Her face use to be bright now its dull and stoic like his, he was shocked she looked dead he easily let her down and said " come u well come with me and stay tell u are better".  
  
when he released her she fail right back down to the ground with a loud THUD. ( huh oh me) then he leand down and picked her up and carried her ( a/n ya he has both arms in my fic and the fluff ball on his shoulder is going to be his tail just to let ya know JA NE) ( back to Yasha)  
  
Huh kagome," no Kagomeeee WHERE ARE U" inusha yelled after finding her scent oh no what if she saw ,then Inu-chan ran to Kaede's hut to go get Miroku, Sango,Shippo, and Kirara. hold on kaggi-chan i'll find u i'm so sorry for give me.  
( back with fluffy-chan)  
" huh where aim i," Kagome woke up with a start she was in a room that was so beautiful the walls where black with red in it the floor was a marble like thing and it was pure, the bed was a canopied it was white and with sakura blossoms on it, there was a vanity with rose petals and sakura blossom petals on it, and a walk in closet and what looked like a bath room and in the corner of the room was a mirror like thing.  
  
the bed was so big it could accommodate about 3to5 men all she could say was "wow"... then she heard a noise and footsteps then the door opened to revival dun dum dunn dooom doom..................................  
  
T.B.C  
  
Ha ha cliff hanger ya'll well just have to waite and see. Nakura: man your mean i wanted to kill kikyo and purify inuyasha. Sakura:heh thats mean and no so shut up well we have to go so bai bai tell next time JA NE from sakura tenvaiga and nakura aishi r&r please no flames ch2 fate and destineys world........... peace out email us at sesshomaruswomenaol.com to chatt just sesshomaruswomen..... to be continued..... 


	2. fates and destineys world

Hi there It's me Sakura Tenvaiga well sorry i haven't up dated in a wall  
I have exams tomorrow and so i did'nt ahve a nuff time please for give me. Nakura: shut up dog/wolf/fox demon wench we don't care.  
  
Sakura: why are u do mean to me (sniff). Nakura: cause i can be ha. Sakura: grrr so u damn neko/dog halfbreed. Nakura: so like i care guys love me anyways. Sakura: grrr so well befor i go on a killing spree heres the desclaimer: I don't own mutt-face and co. but i wish i owned fluffy-chan but that want happen any time soon so ya i only own my charicters so on with the story " talking" ( thoughts ) and sesshomaru samas thoughts.  
  
Ch2 Fate and Destineys world..............  
  
Last time  
  
she heard footsteps and the door opened she turnd around to see...  
  
--------------- NOW--------  
  
"Sesshomaru", Kagome whisperd.  
  
" Huh u wench tell me what i want to know and u mite live," Sesshomaru demanded. damn witch she's so beautiful what grr damn her " WHAT DID U CALL ME", kagome yelled. well sesshomaru-SAMA i well tell u what u want if u show some respect and call me by my name so get it right its not witch, bitch, wench, human or any other nick name u give me its Kagome KA-GO-ME get it right" kagome yelled and said in one breath. " Stop your inferno babling no or i well kill u" sesshomaru commanded.  
- silence- damn her i'm going to kill her  
  
------------------------- meanwhile-------------------------------- ------------  
  
Fate: ha look at sesshomaru oh how the mighty have fallen she got the mighty lord of emotionless to get angrey ha ha lol. Destiney: ya hey i know why don't we mess with his head a little what do u think sis? Fate: ya thats a good idiea ( smirks evily). Destiney: well they do make a good couple why don't we try to get them together. Fate and Destiney: right ha ha ha ha lol.  
  
( back with yasha) inuyasha's thoughts ( oh kagome please be ok) he finally made it to Kaced's when he heard a SLAP & " HENTI" ( huh he never learns). " Sango,Shippo,Kirara, and the perverted Monk come here" Inuyasha yelled outside the hut. " huh Inuyasha" Sango said -then she poped her head out of the hut and ran to inyahsa- " what is it Inuyasha, Wheres Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
I I I'll tell u when the monk, shippo and kirara come out. Then the monk,fox,and neko come running out of the hut,"What is it Inu- baka" Shippo said. " grr why u littly" Inuyasha said. " Inuyasha weres kagome" Sango asked again " yes Inuyasha wheres lady kaggi" Miroku asked him. " ya Inuyasha where is my momma" shippo asked him.  
  
After they asaked Inyashas ears whent back and he bowed his head so they couldnt see his eyes then bellow a whisper he said " she's gone" and then a single tier ran down his cheek. -It whent silent then u heard it a scream and crying- " NO KAGOME U CANT LEAVE MEEE'' Sango yelled and feel to her knees crying. " NO MAMA WHYYY'' shippo cryed. " Imuyasha we have to find her" miroku said. " I I want my mom" shippo said/sniffed. Inuyasha,"right we well find her ( i promise kaggi i'll get u back please forgive me i'm sorry) then they packed up and set off towards the west.  
  
--------------------- meanwhile------------------------- (sesshomarus pov) damn her why want she answer me damn fuck my pride. " Fine KA-GO-ME tell me what happend" sesshomaru said/demanded. - deep breath- " ok sessho-sama i'll tell u" she said, he jsut nodded. " huh (sigh) well i um well ya i i cant its to painful" she said - then she started to cry- sesshomaru looked at her in shock he just figured out what happend.  
  
" stop crying over HIM u well find same one better he doesnt derserve your tiers, " sesshomaru said. Then he slowly walked over to her/his bed and put his arms around her waist she looked at him shocked then slowly put her arms around his neck and cryed then she feel into a deep sleep ( huh sigh) what is this feeling i have its so confusing? you love her she's beautiful u have to admite that. grrr get out of my head u don't know what your talking about. yes i do and if not why are u inbreasing her, well because i oh huh damn just get out of my head ok ok pushy pushy " huh why do i do this to me kaggi humm" then they both fell asleep in each otheres arms.  
  
-------------------------- Meanwhile------------------ -------------  
  
Fate: ha ha u where great destiney u had him confess and get confused at the same time way to go high five. Destiney: i know i am a geniues. Fate and Destiney: where un believeable. ha ha lol,lol Fate: now lets mess with kagome a little ok.  
( back to kagome)  
------ kaggi's dream pov-----  
  
I was looking around i found out i was in a kimono it was white with baby blue in it. it had a pur whits obi and a baby blue sash and there where sakura patles on the pants and she was bare foot and her hair was down. " wow this place is beautiful" she said. she was in a feild with flowers of all sorits and sakura trees every where. When she looked up in one of the tree's she saw silver hair. " sessomaru-sama" she asked so she ran over to the tree and on a branch was sesshomaru. " wow he looks beautiful" she said outloud, then his eyes flutterd open and then he spock " Kagome" he asked. " yes Sesshomaru" she asked him. " where aim i " he asked her, " well your in my dream i guess" she exsplaned." oh" he said - then he leaped from the branch and landed right in front of her a inch away from her and his face he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his face and leand down to her ear and whispered sence this is a dream i can do this he said in a husky yet sexy voice he pulled her closer and kissed her passionetly on her lips she gasped he took that as a opening and sleeped his tounge into her mouth soon she closed her eyes and started kissing back after a while he won the battle and they head to stop for air all she could do was look in to his eyes and got lost in them,Then she felt her self wacking up. Her eyes fluttered opean to meet the most sexy yet beautiful amber color eyes and she noticed his arms where steel around her waist she started to blush. ( cough) " your up are u hungry?, its dinner time" he asked. " uh ya" she replied he slowly let go of her waist and they both got up and walked to the dinning room.  
  
When they go t there Jaken was yelling at rin and rin was crying hitting Jaken over the head with his staff.  
  
'' Rin" seshomaru said, " Huh sesshomaru-sama" sniffed Rin, and kagome-nee- chan. she ran over to Sessho and grabed his leg in a hug and looked up at him tiery eyed. "sesshomau-sama Jaken was mean to rin and told rin that sesshomaru didnt love Rin and that Rin was a berdon to sesshomaru" (sniff sniff) Rin said. " HE DID WHAT" Kaggi said, " Jaken get your ugly ass here so i can kick it" kaggi yelled. " No please i'm sorry Rin please for give this lowly life servent Jaken please Rin iam sorry" Jaken said to Rin. " Oh i forgive u" Rin said with a big smile on her face. "well sence dinner has been delaied lets sit and eat shall we ?" sasshoamru asked/said. sesshomaru set at the head of the talble while Rin set the right of him and kaggi the left of him.  
---- after dinner------  
  
" ah that was great sesshomaru thanks u" kagome said. " sessho-sama can Rin and kagome-nee-chan go play in the garden please " rin asked him with puppy dog eyes and a cute poute. " yes Rin u may" he told her softly. " Yay can sesshomaru sama come too" rin asked her father like figure. " no rin i'm sorry i.... never mind sure i'll come" sesshomaru said. ---------------------------- at the garden------------------------  
  
Rin was picking flowers like daises,lilies, and moring glorys and panses creeping phlox's.ect ect, why Kagome and Sesshomaru where sitting under a full bloomed sakura tree. " so sesshomaru what made u chan your mind" kagome asked him -- silence-- " well" then she looked over and saw him in deep thought. why did i agree to come out here dang it i keep thinking of that dream it felt so real i can steel feel her lips on mine man it makes me want to kiss her now " huh what did u ask kagome" sesshy asked her. Oh nev.... she didnt get the words out cause some one's lips where on hers and that some one was fluffy-chan's. Finally she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck soon they deepned the kiss when he bite down on her lower lip for access she gladly let him stick his tounge in her mouth there toungs where battling each other when they heard a giggle the relest each other and saw Rin looking at them in a toothy grin," yay rin might get a mommy after all and it might be kagome nee-san yay she might be my new mother wahoo". rin yelled and ran up to them and huged both of them. They both started to blush uncontrobly.  
  
------------------------------------ Mean while ------------------ ---------------------------------------------  
  
Fate: ha ha yes are plan is working great. Destiney: i know ha this rules. Fate: now just to get him to confess to her so they can be mates. Destiney: yay come lets go and figure this out.  
  
To be continued.  
  
---------------  
  
Ha ha lol cliff hanger will Inuyasha and the gang find kagome? will Fate and Destineys plan work? well sesshomaru tell kagome how he feels ya'll well just have to waite tell next time.  
( to be continued) -------------------------------------------------- -- Sakura: ha ha what a chappi i hope u liked it. Nakura: ya this i have to addmite was ok. sakura: yay grins evily and for all who reviews heres some ramen noodles, and candy,and sour stuff, and a fluffy chan doll and pics of him. well i have to go hope u like it well JA NE i'll update asap please no flames it well break my heart well baibai -- peace out R&R please. 


	3. kagomes nightmare and fates and destinys...

Oh me Kagome  
  
By Sakura Tenvaiga  
  
Ch 3 fates plan and Kagomes nightmare.  
  
"Talking" ' thoughts or that annoying little voice they get in their head' ----- Since change------  
  
----- Last time -----  
  
"Hahaha yes are plan is working great "fate told destiny. "I know ha this rules" destiny replied.  
  
"How just to get the stubborn ass to confess to the miko so they can be mate's" fate said with a look of thought on her face. "Yeah come sis let's go and make are plans out ok" and with that said destiny and fate left.  
  
-----Now------  
  
"Hum maybe if we remind kagome of what that fucker Inuyasha did to her she might go to Sesshomaru for help I suggested to my sister".  
  
"That's a good plane destiny but what if it don't work then what will we do" I contemplated why looking at destiny for help.  
  
"We could always umm make Sesshomaru jealous or something I know we could bring koga in to see HIS WOMAN" I told fate with a smirk on my face.  
  
"That's a great idea destiny good thinking" after we did all that we look down upon kagome who was in bed having a nightmare. --------  
  
I was tossing and turning in my bed of what seem to be a nightmare of Inuyasha and Kikyou that I shout up in bed and I wanted to die a tier slid down my face. Oh why Inuyasha, u reminds me of a song I know by linkin park. ' Hum how does that song go again oh yes.  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, Consuming, confusing, This lack of self-control I fear is never ending, controlling, I can't seem, to find myself again My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced There's just too much pressure to take] I've felt this way before So insecure...  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me Distracting, reacting Against my will I stand beside my own reflection It's haunting how I can't seem To find myself again My walls are closing in [Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced That there's just too much pressure to take] I've felt this way before So insecure...  
  
Crawling in my skin These wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real  
  
Crawling in my skin these wounds they will not heal Fear is how I fall Confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface Consuming,) confusing what is real  
  
(This lack of self-control I fear is never ending Controlling,) confusing what is real.  
  
I whispered the last verse of the song and I hared a nock at my door so I said, "come in" and in my surprise it was Sesshomaru. "Why hello Sesshomaru "said this I whipped my tires way not to look weak in front of him.  
  
"Oh kagome I am so sorry and where did u learn that song it was so sad and why do u cry" I ask kagome in a low voice.  
  
"I was having a nightmare and that song just popped up in my head its how I feel so I sang it," I told Sesshomaru with my eyes closed trying to hold back my tiers.  
  
I walked slowly over to kagome's bed and set by her and gave her a huge I felt something weird in my chest when I did this it was quit scary yet reliving.  
  
"Kagome" I whispered, as I was Bering my nose in her hair. --------  
  
"Hahahahah look at that sister I think the great lord is slowly falling in love aww," I said to fate.  
  
"You know Destiny I think we can do this after all now how are we going to get the lord jealous" I asked destiny while I was thinking a evil plan"  
  
"Hum I don't know sis but we will think of something k," I said slowly walking towards fate.  
  
---- Mean while back with sesshy and kaggi ------  
  
I slowly released kagome and put my hand under her chin to make her look in to my eyes.  
  
"Sesshou" kagome did get to finish cause I lowered my lips on to hers and passionately kissed her she moaned so I decided to take that as my chance to slide my tongue in her mouth we battled tongue and god she tastes just like she smells wonderfully.  
  
We parted for air then I attack her lips again and surprisingly she didn't push me away then I broke apart and said "I m sorry kagome I have to go" then I fled her room so I could pull my self together and think of what I just did.  
  
' What just happened, well I think u just kissed kagome come on man admit it u like her, I do not and just who the hell are u again? I am u dumbest god like I was saying admit it u love kagome. No I don't its just um oh why should I tell u now go the fuck away. Ok but I'll be back and rebreed just think about what I said.'  
  
"Wow what just happened did I just kiss Sesshomaru oh my god I am just as bad as Inuyasha but it felt so right oh no I can't be doing this. ----  
  
"Yes we did it now all's it takes is for koga to make him jealous and we well be all done with that then the rest lies in there hands right sis" I said to fate as I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yup and then are job will be done till the true threat begins," I said looking up to destiny.  
  
--- Back with kagome ---  
  
"Hum oh me why me kami what did I do to deserve this ah" I yelled in frustration.  
  
I got out of bed and opened the door and walked down the hail I say beautiful paintings and lots of doors I stopped at the one I felt Sesshomarus aura in and knocked on the door a deep and rich voice said on the other in come in. so I opened the door slowly and walked in to the room and saw Sesshomaru sitting down in a desk doing god knows what he looked up and are eyes meet then Bang.  
  
To be continued  
  
Hahahahah sorry but I have to stop there I wonder what's going to happen hehehehe lol any who sorry so short but I am busy and cant write much but well ya thanks for all the reviews and I want write another chappi tell I get 5 reviews and please no flames I am new at this so yeah well JA NE.  
  
From Sakura Tenvaiga.  
  
Sakura: damn that was great LOL. Sesshomaru: Yeah I got to kiss kagome Kagome: ditto. Koga: well that was nice. Naraku: well this sucks no action happened the fourth chappi better be batter then this. Sakura: grrr it will and u know what I hate u. Sesshomaru come where leavening. Sesshomaru: well we have to go so review or die and for yall who do here's so ramen and candy and a pic of me and kagome well peace where out.  
  
Push the button I know u want to come on push it push it hehehehe lol. . 


	4. authors note very inportent must read

Author's note  
  
Sorry people I want be able to update any time soon because I got into a car accident please don't hurt me. I'm sorry when I get better I promise to give yall at least 2 or more chappi's I should be able to write them by hand but right now I cant I m in to much pain and if u would like to help me with any of my story's just write to me at )  
  
And give me the chappi you have written and if I like it I will post it ok well I have to go I need to lay back down well peace out k well ja ne.  
  
By sakura Tenvaiga... 


End file.
